Mask
by GabyGaluh
Summary: Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan selalu disini menemanimu, menjagamu, dan menjadi sandaran terbaik untukmu. Ini SiBum Couple.


**Drabble SiBum (OneShoot)**

**Tittle: Mask.**

**Author: GabyGaluh.**

**Disclaimer: Ini hanya drabble SiBum, pernah saya publish di akun WordPress dan Grup SiBum Shipper. Terima kritik dan saran tetapi tidak menerima bahsing chara.**

**Summary: Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan selalu disini menemanimu, menjagamu, dan menjadi sandaran terbaik untukmu.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum.**

**Pair: SiBum (Always).**

**Genre: Romance, SchoolLife, Drama.**

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, OCC Tingkat Akut, Ide Pasaran, Kegilaan aku dalam menghadapi kelangkaan SiBum Fanfiction.**

* * *

_**Siwon POV**_

"Kau tau? Katanya orang tua Kim Kibum kelas 11-1 akan bercerai" Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika aku mendengar kabar mengenai kedua orang tua Kibum dari murid perempuan berkuncir kepang disebelahku.

"Benarkah? Darimana kau tau itu?" Sahut temannya yang berkuncir dua di sebelahnya.

"Gampang, Hampir seluruh sekolah sudah tau akan hak itu, menurutmu apakah Kim Kibum akan masuk hari ini?" Tanya gadis berambut kepang kepada temannya.

"Entahlah~" Jawab anak berkuncir dua. Setelah beberapa menit, aku pun meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju kelasku.

.

.

'Apa dia masuk hari ini?' Batinku sambil menatap kearah jam tanganku, beberapa menit lagi bel masuk akan dibunyikan dan dia belum datang juga.

_**POV End**_

Asik bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Siwon tidak menyadari bahwa sedaritadi seorang namja manis kini telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Siwon hyung" Panggil si namja cantik, Namun Siwon masih asik dengan pikirannya sehingga tidak menyadari panggilan dari si namja manis ini.

"Siwon hyung, jangan melamun terus" Panggil si namja manis untuk yang kedua kalinya dan hanya diberikan respon yang sama dari Siwon. Merasa kesal, akhirnya si namja manis pun menggeplak kepala Siwon.

"_Awww_, Kepalaku.. Yak! Kau kenapa kau memukul-" Ucap Siwon terhenti karena melihat pelaku pemukulan. "Kibummie? Kau masuk sekolah hari in?" Tanya Siwon penasaran pasalnya menurutnya Kibum tidak akan masuk sekolah karena masalah kedua orang tuannya.

"Memangnya apa alasanku untuk tidak masuk, hyung? Tanya Kibum sambil menatap Siwon heran.

"Bukannya kedua orang tuamu akan bercerai?" Jawab Siwon sedikit keras yang malah mengundang mata siswa lain untuk melihat kearah mereka. Menjadi pusat perhatian kelasnya karena perceraian kedua orang tuanya itu membuat Kibum sedikit menunduk karena malu. Sedangkan Siwon? Dia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Kibum bersedih.

_'Dasar Bodoh'_ Runtuk Siwon dalam hati.

"Kibummie, maafkan hyung" Ucap Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Kibum. Siwon kira Kibum akan marah padanya, tetapi ternyata…

"Hahaha. Tak apa, hyung. Hyung, Lee Seonsaengmin sudah masuk" Ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon dari tangannya. Saat itu Siwon tersadar, Kibum berbohong kepadanya, Kibum berbohong padanya bahwa dirinya itu baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu, beberapa anak ada yang keluar untuk jajan di kantin. Tak jarang juga beberapa dari mereka yang tetap di kelas contohnya saja Siwon dan Kibum, sedaritadi mereka berdua hanya diam saja. Siwon sadar, suasana canggung ini tercipta karenanya, oleh karena itu berkali-kali dia mencoba mengajak bicara Kibum tapi hanya dibalas dengan anggukan maupun gelengan serta senyum dari Kibum. Teman-teman mereka juga banyak yang berbisik sambil melihat kearah meja Siwon, tetapi lebih tepatnya melihat kearah Kibum. Kibum hanya mampu tersenyum membalas perilaku teman-temannya. Siwon mulai gerah melihat tingkah Kibum sedaritadi pasalnya sudah beberapa jam mereka dalam suasana canggung seperti ini, setiap ada teman-teman mereka yang membicarakan tentang masalah orang tua Kibum lalu menatap Kibum berharap mendapatkan kebenaran tentang berita itu hanya dibalas dengan Kibum senyuman yang dipaksakannya.

_'Ini bukan sikap Kibum yang sebenarnya'_ Batin Siwon.

Akhirnya Siwon pun menarik Kibum menuju atap sekolah sambil berusaha menulikan telinganya terhadap protesan Kibum yang dilayangkan untuknya.  
.

.

.

.

"Kalau Kibummie ada masalah harusnya bicarakan dengan hyung. Jangan disimpan sendirian!" Ucap Siwon sesampainya di atap sekolah sambil menghempaskan tangannya yang membuat Kibum terjatuh di bangku yang terletak didekat mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung" Ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum kepada Siwon lebih daripada itu semua, Kibum tersenyum hanya untuk menahan supaya air matanya tidak keluar dihadapan Siwon.

"Kau munafik, Kibummie! Kau selalu memakai topeng senyumanmu itu! Kau berbohong pada hyung. Hyung benci dirimu yang seperti ini!" Ucap Siwon berusaha mengeluarkan unek-uneknya yang malahan membuat Kibum menundukan kepalanya. Melihat reaksi Kibum, Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya yang semula mengahadap Kibum menjadi membelakanginya. Berniat meninggalkan Kibum sendiri di atap sekolah jika saja tidak ada sepasang tangan kurus yang Siwon yakini milik Kibum memeluknya erat dari belakang. Siwon merasakan kemeja sekolahnya basah.

"Jangan membenciku -Hiks- Aku mohon jangan membenciku, hyung -Hiks- Tidak taukah hyung aku sangat tertekan dengan masalah ini? Aku -Hiks- hanya ingin terlihat -Hiks- tegar saja di mata hyung -Hiks- jadi jangan membenciku-Hiks-, hyung. Aku tidak mau-Hiks-Dibenci hyung. Lebih baik -Hiks- aku dibenci semua orang daripada -Hiks- dibenci hyung, rasanya pasti -Hiks- lebih menyakitkan" Ucap Kibum terbata-bata dibalik punggung tegap Siwon, memeluknya erat berusaha mencari kehangatan dari punggung Siwon yang dijadikan Kibum sandaran atas masalah yang menimpanya saat ini. Siwon yang mendengar perkataan Kibum pun tersenyum sedikit menyesal karena perkataannya barusan yang malah membuat Kibum menangis. Membalik tubuhnya didalam pelukan Kibum sehingga dirinya sekarang berhadapan dengan tubuh ringkih Kibum, memeluk tubuh ringkih itu tak kalah eratnya sambil mengelus punggung kecil Kibum berusaha memberikan ketenangan melalui usapannya pada punggung Kibum.

_"Oleh sebab itu hyung ada disini, Kibummie. Hyung disini karena kau membutuhkan hyung, maka dari itu, berbagilah dengan hyung. Jadikanlah hyung sandaranmu, tempatmu melampiaskan segala kelelahanmu tentang kehidupan ini… Hyung berjanji akan menjadi sandaran terbaik yang kau punya"_ Ucapan Siwon ini membuat Kibum semakin melesakkan kepalannya ke dada bidang milik Siwon yang menurutnya selalu memberikan kenyamanan itu.

"Gomawo -Hiks- hyung" Ucap Kibum yang hanya dibalas Siwon dengan anggukkan kepalanya tak lupa juga dengan usapan lembut pada punggung Kibum.

.

.

_-Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan selalu disini menemanimu, menjagamu, dan menjadi sandaran terbaik untukmu (Choi Siwon)-_

.

.

.

**END**

**Mind RnR?**

**A/N: Okay, ini memang drabble yang buruk. Aku akui itu, mau sebanyak apapun aku menulis, sebanyak apapun imajinasi SiBum yang selalu bertebaran di otakku, pada akhirnya karya yang kutulis selalu berupa drabble. So, aku minta maaf kalau gak sesuai dengan kemauan kalian. Ada yang berminat mengajak collab? Gak juga gak apa-apa =.=**

**Balasan Review 'Weather':**

**kyurielf**: Iya, panggil aku Gaby aja ^^ habisnya keliatan Senpai lebih tua dari pada aku. Sama-sama, terimakasih juga sudah mau review ff aneh itu. Iya, salam kenal juga. Makasih buat review-nya.

**borntobesnower**: Mungkin kamu pernah baca di akun WordPress aku, atau mungkin baca di Grup SiBum Shipper? Aku sudah pernah publish cerita ini disana untuk merayakan SBDL 2014. Soal tulisan yang dimiringin itu, itu kalimat yang mendasari cerita itu dibuat. Maksudnya aku bikin drabble itu karena kalimat yang aku miringin itu. Makasih buat review-nya.

**LS-snowie**: Yes, It's time for colonize , Senpai, makasih sudah mau riview ^^.

**Shinta_Lang**: Iya, aku bertemu dengan senpai disini. Iya, aku lagi suka bikin ff yang SiBum-nya saling suka tapi lebih memilih menyembunyikan perasaanya lebih lama. Makasih buat review-nya.

**Snow1215**: Oke ^^. Makasih buat review-nya.

**URuRuBaek**: Makasih ^^. Makasih buat review-nya.

**wiendzbic**: Cinta itu memang butuh perjuangan, itu yang mau aku tekankan disini. So, semua perjuangan itu gak pernah berakhir sia-sia. Makasih buat review-nya.

**Dasha Kim**: Iya, aku bakalan bikin ff SiBum yang langka itu asal kamu panggil aku 'Gaby' aja. Bukan author, okay? Makasih buat review-nya.

**choirierien: **Kibum memang jual mahal disini, biar keliatan manis #ApaIni #Abaikan. Makasih buat review-nya.


End file.
